


Saving Each Other

by FanGirl18



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Paul struggled with what Niall put him through and pushed Craig away in the process. Now Craig's back after surviving Niall's attack on him and both start talking, discovering that they saved each other. Together they heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Each Other

Craig walked into his flat with John Paul and seeing the lights out assumed that he was out a bender again. It seemed that was what he always did these days. At first Craig could understand, his sister and Kieron were murdered by his psychopath half-brother who wanted revenge. After a while though, Craig was at a loss. John Paul was pushing him away and he didn't understand it that was why he went on the vacation with Steph. Before Craig could even sit down he was startled by John Paul's voice.

"Have fun," he said his voice void of emotion.

"Sure if being almost killed is what you call fun," Craig snapped not able to take John Paul's coldness.

He was surprised however when John Paul flew across the room at him and pushed him against the wall. Craig was about to protest until he saw his lover's face. John Paul was looking at the cut on his cheek and Craig saw emotions come forth in the younger man's eyes that he hadn't seen since before Tina's death. John Paul ripped off Craig's jacket and top, taking in the bruises covering the body in front of him.

"How?" John Paul asked but fearing the answer.

"Niall," Craig whispered and watched as John Paul fell away, falling to the floor.

"He was supposed to touch you," the younger man cried out sobbing and something clicked in Craig.

Craig knew John Paul as well as he knew himself and was shocked he hadn't figured it out sooner. John Paul was going on benders and pulling away because he just blamed himself for what happened, he was doing to protect Craig. Sobs tore through Craig's mind and he fell next to his young lover, cradling him in his arms. Despite his aching ribs, Craig pulled John Paul's protesting body up and dragged him to their room, where laid them down.

"I don't blame you," Craig whispered tears starting to form but he held them back. For a minute it felt like John Paul was going to accept his comfort but suddenly things changed.

John Paul pulled away from him and scrambled off the bed ready to leave to protect Craig until he heard the other's ultimatum.

"If you really love me like I love you then you won't walk out that door and if you do then we're through," Craig said tears falling, "Just talk to me, please."

"What do you want to hear?" John Paul yelled turning to face Craig, "I was kidnapped and tied up with my mum and sisters. I sacrificed myself so my mum wouldn't have to choose you lived and died. Niall blew us up and Tina died. What else do you want to hear? How about the fact that I was about to kill Niall and mum stopped me. I left before my own sisters funeral and came home to you because all I wanted as you. But then I got here and realized that you deserve better than me. So I threw myself into work, I got drunk, and I pushed you away. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes it is," Craig said standing up and walking over to John Paul. "Now it's my turn to talk. I let you have space because I knew what you had lost and I loved you. I kept hoping that you would come to me but you didn't and it hurt. You would stay out late and when you came home you were drunk. You wouldn't let me touch you or talk to you. I almost started to believe that you didn't want me anymore and that maybe you were cheating but I ignored that because I loved you and I knew you loved me but I needed space. So I went with Steph and Tom on a vacation, except it turned into a nightmare. I was knocked out, beaten, tied to a chair and had a knife held to my throat. The only blessing is that Niall threw killed himself or who knows what would have happened. I went to Hollyoaks with Steph but I came home because I still needed you. Please stop pushing me away."

The words exchanged were like a damn breaking open inside of John Paul. He had thought that he was protecting Craig by pushing him away but instead he was hurting him. Tears started to flow at the realization and he crushed himself to Craig, never wanting to let go. John Paul was mumbling words of apology and Craig just soothed him by running his hand down the younger's back and crying with him. It was then that they realized that they had saved each other and it was the key to them healing

~McDean~

It had been a week since their talk and the couple was slowly making head way. Craig was healing from his attack by Niall and so was John Paul but in a different way. John Paul's problems seemed to deeper which made sense because Niall was after all his half-brother and his sister was killed. John Paul seemed to almost hover over Craig trying to make up for all that he had done and after two days Craig finally told him to stop, that there was nothing to apologize for, and John Paul seemed to get it. The two started talking and seemed to be working through all their problems slowly but there was still one little problem nagging at both their minds. Last week John Paul admitted to almost cheating, so what was to say that if pushed far enough that he wouldn't do it again. It was Thursday, the day John Paul djayed at The Sugar Club, and as petty as it may seem Craig followed him to work to watch. The whole time nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen not even when men tried. Finally Craig left and went back to their flat to wait for John Paul. An hour later John Paul walked in but he was upset and Craig knew that he knew he was followed.

"You seriously followed me," John Paul said slightly upset by it.

"What the hell did you think would happen JP?" Craig exclaimed just as upset. "Did you think that after admitting that you almost cheated that I would suddenly have tons of faith in you?"

"I expected my boyfriend to realize that I didn't actually cheat and to talk to me about it not become an irrational, untrusting boyfriend who stalks his boyfriend at work," John Paul yelled walking away to their room.

"Hey don't walk away," Craig said following John Paul into their room and grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Yeah well your fucking mad and pissing me the fuck off so what the fuck do you think is going to happen," John Paul said turning but not pulling his arm from Craig's grasp.

Suddenly both moved kissing each other with every emotion they felt. The kiss was full of teeth, tongue, anger, hurt, and love. Finally it slowed slightly but didn't stop and the two moved to the bed. Unfortunately the need for air came and the two had to pull away.

"This won't fix our problems," Craig said.

"I know but I miss you so much," John Paul admitted knowing that most of their problems were his fault.

"It takes two to create problems in a relationship JP so don't put all the blame on you. Besides with all I put you through in the beginning I think I can stand to be a little bit lenient with you," Craig whispered.

"I do love you and I swear to god I won't cheat on you," John Paul said tears forming because he didn't want to lose Craig just because they were having problems.

"I'm sorry too JP I should try to have a little faith in you," Craig admitted.

"Guess we still have a lot to work through," John Paul whispered.

"We'll make it JP I promise you," Craig promised his lover.

"Please make love to me Craig," John Paul begged, "I need you."

Craig answered with a slow kiss to the blonde's lips. Slowly clothes came away and the young couple reaffirmed their love for each other, coming together in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Sleep overcame them and the couple stay curled around each other throughout the night.


End file.
